


I Will Be Here, Don't You Cry

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Found Family [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Naruto has a bad day at school and Iruka and Kakashi try to figure out what to do next.Part of my Found Family universe, but can be read as a one-shot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Found Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	I Will Be Here, Don't You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka Week 2021  
> Prompt 6: Family
> 
> This is loosely based off a scene from the tv show, One Tree Hill with Nathan and Haley. Probably one of my top 10 Naley moments and I had to make it KakaIru. Hope you enjoy :)

Iruka took a deep breath as he gently unwrapped Naruto’s arms from around his neck. His movements were slow as he tried not to wake the sleeping child. Iruka’s shirt was still wet from the tears Naruto had shed earlier. He tucked him into bed and placed his frog stuffed animal, a gift from Kakashi, beside him in the bed. 

Naruto loved the frog and was rarely seen without it. Iruka still remembered the day Naruto had lost the frog at the park and they couldn’t find it anywhere. Kakashi had sworn he wouldn’t return home until it was found. Iruka had taken Naruto home and tried to console the upset toddler. 

Kakashi didn’t return until the morning, but he had the missing stuffed animal. It wasn’t until later that evening Kakashi confided in him he couldn’t find the original so he returned to the village he bought the original from and purchased ten more in case this ever happened again.

Iruka was pretty sure if he hadn’t already been in love with him, that would’ve solidified it. 

Taking one last glance at the sleeping boy, he turned on the night light and gently closed the door. Iruka leaned his head against the frame. His softness for Naruto was quickly turning to anger as he remembered the cause of the tears. 

Iruka went to the kitchen where he found Kakashi sitting at the table. His face was hard. 

“This is ridiculous, Kakashi.”

“I know,” the jounin responded, as he put his face in his hands. 

“I didn’t expect when I adopted him for all of his problems to stop. But…” Iruka trailed off. It was one thing when kids made cruel comments. It was still wrong, but they were children and could be disciplined. It was a completely different story when adults were part of the problem. 

“All of this bullying, and being looked down on. It doesn’t make any sense. He’s a child. How can an adult say something cruel to a child? I can’t even imagine the long-term impact this will have on him. That man was seriously out of line.” Iruka was pacing now, “We should do something. This can’t go on.”

Kakashi stood up, causing him to halt his pacing as his husband stopped in front of him. 

“Maa, I can think of plenty of things we could do, but I’ll let you go first.”

Iruka turned to face Kakashi fully in the kitchen, “I think I’ll call him a piece of shit and punch him in the face.” 

He took pleasure in watching Kakashi’s eyes widen before he continued, “Oh that’s right; you already did that, didn’t you?”

Kakashi had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head, “You heard about that, huh?”

“Oh, I heard about it.”

Iruka shook his head as he looked at his husband, “It was all anyone at the Academy was talking about. The Hatake Kakashi getting into a fight with another parent after dropping off his kid.”

“Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the smartest way to go about it.”

“You think?” Iruka asked, but he was smiling. 

“On a scale of one to that time I took Naruto out of school for extra training and ice-cream, how mad are you right now?”

Iruka didn’t answer immediately. He was enjoying watching Kakashi fidget too much. 

“Honestly?” He started, “I thought it was hot as hell.”

A relieved smile slowly grew on Kakashi’s face as he took in Iruka’s response. 

“Really?” 

“I did. I wish I had seen it honestly. I can’t really be mad at you for protecting our son. I mean, we now have to go to a mediation session and you’ve been banned from picking up Naruto for the foreseeable future.” 

“Maa. It was all for a good cause.”

Iruka sobered up, “What are we going to do, Kakashi? He’s been through so much, and I was hoping we could move past this. I mean, there reaches a point when being there to dry his tears isn’t enough.”

Iruka trailed off as Kakashi pulled him into a hug. His arms encircling him tightly. 

“We can’t think like that, Iruka. Look, we’ll figure something out. He is making friends and he is happy.”

“I just want to protect him; and I know I can’t protect him from everything, but it doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Iruka buried his face deeper into Kakashi’s chest, “I just feel so helpless.” 

He could feel Kakashi squeezing him tighter. Logically, he knew things were better for Naruto now. He had a home and was surrounded by love, but Iruka could only control so much. He couldn’t stop the world. Naruto already had so many unhealthy coping mechanisms because of his time at the orphanage. 

“I can practically feel you worrying. I don’t know what’ll happen but we will figure it out together. I promise.” 

Iruka looked up at his husband, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He hadn’t expected this when he went to the Hokage with his petition to adopt Naruto. He had hoped to leave with one precious person and instead left with two. 

Closing his eyes he decided to trust Kakashi, maybe they didn’t have the answers right now, but they would figure it out together. They were a family after all.

Besides, he could always count on Kakashi to just punch someone in the face.


End file.
